


Bittersweet Symphony

by venusinthenight



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusinthenight/pseuds/venusinthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle XIII. Prompt: betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> Set between Series 2 and 3.

The first time Chris betrayed Shaz's trust, it was like ice cold needles sticking into her skin. It hurt, but she was able to forgive him that time because he cared when he stuffed things up.

This time, however, it wasn't so easy, and the pain of the betrayal was more like knives stabbing her in the heart.

They both saw what happened in the cemetary. Both saw Gene draw his gun, intended as a warning for Jeanette, to threaten her into letting Alex out of her grasp. Both saw him shoot Alex. Both stood hovering over her bleeding body in stunned silence.

Then Chris helped Gene go into hiding, and he didn't tell Shaz about it.

She couldn't believe it. When she discovered it two days after the fact, she was livid beyond her imagination and called off their engagement immediately, ripping off her ring and throwing it in his face when she saw him next. He didn't react, kept a stoic expression as she went over their history and everything he did wrong and could have done better.

After her tirade, she stormed away in tears to the hospital, to Alex's bedside.

"I don't know if you can hear me, Ma'am," she blurted out as soon as she was able to speak, "but I broke up with Chris. It's over, finished. He went too far this time. I wish you could wake up right now and tell me everything is gonna be okay, because right now that's what I need to hear."

Oh, Alex. "Ma'am". Such a beautiful, strong woman who never let her down, was always there to encourage her, to listen to her. Two women holding their own with Gene and his "boys". Through these last two years, Alex was Shaz's constant. And now, she sat next to Alex's bed and hoped beyond hope she'd come to soon, that she could show her just how much she meant to her.


End file.
